Love or Loyalty
by Paige72890
Summary: Jax is the mob boss. Jason is his most loyal man, but Jason's loyalty is is tested... by Jax's girl Courtney. JOURNEY
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my new story. I am working on the next chapter of "An Affair to Remember." It should be up soon. So tell me what you think of this chapter and if I should continue.

Prologue

Jason was walking up the street, on his way to meet her when he spotted her standing on the sidewalk looking as beautiful as ever. She had told him that they had to talk and that it was very important.

He walked across the street and called out her name causing her to turn her head and flash him a smile.

"Jason, I have the most wonderful news. You are going to love it." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well what is this wonderful news?" She smiled up at him again and leaned to kiss him on the cheek before she started whispering in his ear.

"Well Mr. Morgan, we are…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because her words were cut off by the sound of gunshots, and Jason pulling her to the ground. When the gunshots had stopped Courtney tried to push Jason off of her but he wouldn't move. It was when she had him off of her and on the ground that she noticed the blood on her shirt and the large stain seeping through Jason's shirt.

Chapter 1

"Damn it, Coleman, I quit. I am sick and tired of being bossed around by you. I am your employee not your slave," yelled a very angry Jason Morgan.

"You can't quit Morgan. I know you need this money for your apartment," said a very smug looking Coleman.

"I would rather be homeless than work for you another day," Jason yelled as he walked out the door and slammed it hard behind him.

Jason Morgan walked into his very small one bedroom apartment and groaned when he noticed the eviction notice sitting on the coffee table.

"I can't believe I quit my job. I was my only source of income and now I am going to be kicked out on the street, unless I can find and job," Jason said to himself as he sat down on the small couch and scrubbed a hand over his face. Jason knew he could ask his friend Sonny for the money, but he never asked anyone for help.

Jason Morgan had moved to Port Charles, New York five years ago. It was right after his mother had died. Jason and his mother had lived in California for his entire life. His father had left him and his mother when he was only five. His mother had worked two jobs just to pay for the bills, and when he was sixteen his mother had gotten sick. They found out that she was suffering from cancer. Jason had dropped out of school after she had been diagnosed, because she had to quit her job. The cancer had gotten worse when he was eighteen. They didn't have the money to afford the treatment she need. She lasted for five years when the cancer had taken her life.

After he moved to New York he had made quick friends with Sonny, and Sonny helped him find his first job. He had owed a lot to Sonny.

Jason walked to his small kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He then walked over and flopped down on the couch. He continued to eat until he decided that he was going to go to the club that Sonny worked at.

Jason walked passed the bulky guard that was watching the door, and gave him a small nod. Jason entered the club and immediately saw Sonny working at the bar. Today was definitely a slow day at the bar. Sonny saw him walk into the door and waved at him to come over to the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks, Sonny." Sonny immediately went and got his order.

"So why are you here so early?" Sonny asked.

"I quit my job."

"Why, you need that money so you can pay off your rent."

"I was tired of being treated like a slave. You know that I don't like being pushed around."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to find a job and fast."

"Well I can probably put in a good work for you here."

"Sonny, no offense but I just quit a job like this."

"O.K. but don't come crying to me when you are thrown out of your apartment." Sonny said in a joking tone. He smiled when he saw Jason glare at him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Sonny that was very…" Jason voice was cut off when he saw a petite blond woman sit down directly in front of him.

"Excuse me." She said gently, catching both Sonny and Jason's attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but could I get an apple martini please." The woman asked with a kind smile on her face. Sonny left where he was standing, right in front of Jason to fix the woman the drink she had requested. Jason continued to stare at this woman sitting in front of him. She was a short, petite, blond, and absolutely gorgeous in Jason's opinion.

She looked up at him and caught him staring at her. She smiled a beautiful smile at him causing her eyes to light up.

"Hi, I'm Courtney." Jason snapped out of his reverie when he realized that she was speaking to him.

"I'm Jason." He extended his hand out to her and she took his larger hand in hers and shook it. They immediately felt a jolt go through their bodies. They were broken out of their reverie when Sonny set Courtney's apple martini down in front of her.

"Thank-you." She smiled at Sonny politely before she started to slowly drink her martini. They finished their drinks in silence before Courtney got up to leave. She walked passed Jason and smiled at him.

"It was nice meeting you Jason." She whispered this in his ear as she walked by and out the door.

Jason was walking down the road thinking about the beautiful and mysterious Courtney when he suddenly bumping hard into another person.

"Hey watch where you are going." The man said with an Australian accent.

"I was watching why don't you?" Jason told the man.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Your Jasper 'Jax' Jacks, and I don't think you get to walk around acting all holier than thou. You're not special and you ain't nothing." Two of Jax thugs walked up in front of Jax ready to start a fight when Jax suddenly started laughing.

"I like you. You don't back down like these two idiots. You have spunk kid. What's your name?"

"I ain't a kid and my name is Jason."

"I would like to offer you a job Jason. You look like you don't take nothing from anybody."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I just told you. You have attitude and you don't look like you take anything from anybody."

"I know what you do for a living Jax, and I would like to stay alive."

"Suit yourself kid, but if you every get the urge or need the money, call me." Jax handed Jason a card with a number on it and he left with his two thugs. Jason was about to throw the number away when he thought about his apartment. He decided to keep the number. Just incase.

I hope you like it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. I would like to thank hanna415 for the title. I love it. Believeinjourney66, I do love Sonny, but he can't be the mob boss because Courtney being with the mob boss is important to the story, and Courtney with Sonny would be just way to weird. Anyways tell me what you think.


	2. The Meeting

Sorry, I know that it has been a little while since I updated this story, but lately I have been feeling horrible. So I went to the doctor and it turns out that I have an ear infection in both of my ears, so I can't hear anything. Well I can hear but not very well.

Jason walked into the bar Sonny worked at looking defeated. Sonny looked up from where he was at wiping off the bar, and laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"Scotch on the rocks." Sonny immediately got Jason his requested drink, and Jason drank it all in one gulp.

"What's up with you, you look like you just found out your puppy died."

"I didn't do so hot on the job interview I just had. It's the third one this week. I really need a job Sonny, or else I will loose my apartment."

"I told you Jason, If you really need a job I can give you one here."

"You know I don't want to ask you for favors Sonny."

"It's not a favor. I am helping a friend."

"Yeah well I'm still not going to work for you."

"Well suit yourself. Just don't come crying to me when you lose your apartment." Sonny said with a grin on his face.

"Ha Ha, your hilarious Sonny." Jason said with dry enthusiasm. Jason requested another drink and down it again and paid for it. He said good-bye to Sonny, and left to go back to his dingy apartment.

Jason noticed another eviction notice taped to his door when he made it home. He picked it up and quickly scanned his eyes over the page. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he noticed the date on the page. He immediately re-read the page. After he had finished re-reading the page he turned and stormed towards his landlord's apartment.

He was fuming by the time he made it up the three flights of stairs that lead to George, his landlord's, apartment. He quickly gave three sharp knocks on the door. When George didn't come to the door, Jason started to pound on the door.

"Come on George. I know you are in there." Jason continued to pound on the door until he heard footsteps on the other side.

"What do you want Jason?" George asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"In my last notice you gave me two months to get you the money. Now I only have a week. Hell George it's only been a week. How am I going to come up with the money in a week?" Jason asked, his face was red with anger. He looked like he was about to murder George with his bare hands.

"Well I don't know Jason, but I need that money to me in a week."

"You can't do this to me George. Just because you have to pay off your gambling debts doesn't mean you can take this out on me."

"Yes I can, because I am the landlord." George told Jason with a smug look on his face. He then shut the door in Jason's face. Jason turned and punched the wall. Blood soon started rushing to the to of the cut that was made by the wall.

"You truly are a bastard George." Jason yelled separating him from the older man. He went back down the three flights of stairs to his apartment and slammed the door behind him once he was inside. He jumped down on the couch and propped his feet up on the small coffee table.

'How in the hell am I going to come up with $200 in a week?' Jason asked himself. Jason thought about his situation for a few more seconds before he got up to move to the small kitchen. He pulled out a small glass from one of the broken cabinet doors. He fixed himself a glass of water and a sandwich before he moved to walk back into the living room. Jason was about to sit down on the couch when he noticed the phone number that was sitting on the coffee table. It was Jasper Jax's phone number.

He set down his food and picked up the number. He twirled the small piece of paper with the number on it. Jason didn't know why he kept the number, but now that he kept it, this small paper with the number on it seemed like a godsend to him.

'No! I will not do this.' Jason thought to himself. 'It is wrong. What he does is illegal.' Jason scolded himself for even thinking of calling Jax. 'But you really need this money.' The voice inside of his head told him. Jason continued to play with the piece of paper in his fingers while he waged an internal battle inside his head. The voice inside of his head eventually won out and he picked up the phone and dialed the number. Someone picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Jacks," was the only word that was spoken, but Jason would recognize that Australian accent anywhere.

"Jax, it Jason Morgan. The guy you ran into about a week ago, you gave me your number and said to call you if I ever go the urge or I needed the money."

"Yeah I remember you kid. You are the one with the attitude that I liked. So I suppose you are looking for a job?"

"Yeah I am. I really need the money."

"Well meet me tonight at seven."

"Where at?" Jason asked

"Kelly's. Come alone. We'll be in the back room. Tell Mike that you are here with me. He'll let you back there." Jax told Jason.

"Okay."

"I'll see you tonight." Jax then hung up the phone leaving Jason to think about what he had just done. He could feel his stomach start to clench when he thought about it. He had a bad feeling about tonight and he didn't think that he was going to be able to shake it by the time seven o'clock rolled around.

Well there you have chapter 2. I'm have been trying to get this chapter up, but this week has been really busy. I have band practice for six hours a day. From 8:00 to 11:30, and from 3:30 to 7:00. I have to read 'The Pearl' and 'Frankenstein', for my Pre-AP English class before school starts, and school starts in 10 days. So it will be a while before I can update again. I know that I am already probably the worst updater in history, but I am so busy.

Now on to other things. I am starting a new story, but it is not Journey. In fact it has nothing to do with General Hospital. It is a Roswell story, and I have the first chapter almost finished and it will be posted at for those of you who are Roswell fans. It is a Zan/OC and Liz/Max. It will be my first Roswell.

Some of you had questions about the first chapter, well it is, what is to come. It is not from the past like some of you thought. It is the future. Notice that Courtney is in the prologue, and she and Jason did not meet until the first chapter at the bar Sonny works at. So I hope that cleared up some of the confusion. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Big Trouble

Chapter 3

Jason walked into Kelly's with knots in his stomach. He didn't have a good feeling about this meeting he had with Jax. Between the time of him calling Jax, and now Jason had picked the phone at least 10 times to call Jax to tell him that he had reconsidered his offer and wanted to call the whole meeting off. Of course Jason hadn't and that was why he was here now.

He looked around the small building. He was short, balding, and a little chubby. Jason assumed that this was Mike. The man looked up from his post at the counter when he heard the small bell above the door ring signaling Jason's entrance into the small café.

"You must be Jason." The man who he assumed was Mike said

"Yeah I am. How did you know?"

"Jax told me what you looked like, and I have my ways of knowing who people are. Anyway, Jax is in the back room." The man pointed to a set of stairs that Jason assumed led to the room that Jax was in. "He's in the first room on the left." Jason went to the direction of the stairs and followed them up to a hallway that had at least five doors. He went into the door that he was directed to go to and knocked on the door. He heard a voice on the inside yelling for him to come in.

The room was large. It had a large table in the middle of the room. When he looked around he room he noticed that there were three men strategically placed in the corner of the room. They were standing un-moving and he assumed that they were bodyguards. Five people were sitting at the table. Three of them Jason recognized immediately. It was Jax and the two men that were with him the day they met. The other were two women. One looked to be in about her early thirties and the other looked to be in about her late fifties.

Jax looked up when he heard Jason enter the room. He nodded his head towards an empty chair that was directly in front of Jax and directly in front of the door. Jason took a seat in the chair, and Jax immediately started talking as soon as he sat down.

"This is Jason. He will be working with us from now on. Jason this is Ric." He pointed to the man sitting on his left. He was wearing a gray pinstriped business suit. His hair was slicked back and he look to be in about his early forties. "This is A.J." He then pointed the man on the right of him. He looked to be in his mid thirties. His suit was the same as the man named Ric's except his was black, and his hair was slicked back in the same fashion. The men both gave a small wave to acknowledge Jason's presence.

Jax then pointed to the two women that were sitting next to him.

"This is my mother Jane," He said pointing to the woman who looked to be in her late fifties. She was a short pudgy woman with graying hair. She smiled at him warmly and gave a small nod of her head. "And this is my cousin Caroline." He then pointed to the woman in her early thirties. She was a tall thin woman. She had short brown hair that was in a bun on the top of her head. The woman smiled and stuck out her hand. Jason shook it and she continued to smile.

"He calls me Caroline, but everyone else calls me Carly, so you can too." The woman told him, before she turned and started a conversation with Jax's mother, Jane. They continued their conversation until Jax broke into their conversation.

"Where is Courtney? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. I swear, that girl is always late.

"You know that she is at the children's hospital." Carly said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to continue the conversation with Jane.

"She spends too much time at that hospital. She knows that if she needed the money I would give it too her. I don't know why she insist on going to that damn hospital." Jax said with anger in his voice. He then slammed his fist down on the table causing his glass to fall off the table and shatter on the floor. Carly rolled her eyes and turned again from her conversation.

"You know that she loves to go to the hospital. She loves helping the children. She doesn't go for the money. She loves the kids. You can't expect her to devote all of her time to you. She has a life, and it's almost time for the annual Christmas pageant down at the orphanage, so she is going to be spending a lot of time their. I wish you would stop giving her a hard time about it." Carly told him. She was now fully angry. Her face was flushed with anger, and her eyes were wide. Jane finally choose this time to speak up and stop the argument that was about to start.

"Jax, you need to let the girl live her life. Let her do what she wants to do. You can't run it for her." Jane obviously had authority over Jax because he shut his mouth before he could get out a reply.

"Who is Courtney?" Jason spoke for the first time since entering the room. Jax, Jane, and Carly, all stopped arguing, and looked at Jason with shock written on her face. Jax was the first to shake off the shock.

"Courtney is my girl." Jax said with a smug arrogant grin on his face. Carly just scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"You know she doesn't like you calling her that. She is not your possession."

"She doesn't care. She would tell me if she didn't like it." Jax said with the smug grin still on his face.

"SHE HAS! She's told you thousands of times not to call her 'your girl.' She hates it." Carly finally lost her temper and started yelling. Before the fight could get any larger, soft clearing of a throat, stopped all conversation.

Jason turned around and saw the blonde from the bar a few weeks ago, and since that day in the bar he hadn't been able to get the beautiful blonde out of his mind.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she asked quietly. She walked over to the empty chair next to Carly, and she took a seat.

"No you weren't interrupting anything. I was just telling my idiot cousin that you do not like being called his girl." Carly told Courtney. Courtney turned in her chair and glared at Jax.

"Jax I have told you thousands, no millions of times that I am your girlfriend. Not your possession." Jax just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Jason.

"Courtney, this is Jason. Jason will be working with us from now on." Courtney turned to look at Jason. She looked surprised to see him, but immediately smiled at him.

"Jason and I have met before. Haven't we Jason?" She asked with a warm smile on his face. Jason felt his heart swell when she smiled at him.

"Yeah we have. It's good to see you again." He smiled a small smile at her. He looked over at Jax and saw that a small hint of anger

"Where have you two met before?" Jax asked through clenched teeth.

"Don't be a bastard. We met at the bar. He was talking to his friend, and we talked to each other for like five minutes, and then I left. I don't know why you are always so jealous." Courtney was fully angry. Obviously Jax could be a very jealous man and Courtney didn't like it.

"Well you're a beautiful girl and I'm scared one day you will leave me." Courtney's eyes softened as she rolled her eyes playfully. She got up from the chair and kissed him passionately on the lips. "That's not going to happen," she told him before she got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I know you probably want to talk business, so I am going to go." She turned and walked out the door and was quickly followed by Jane and Carly.

Jason had felt a surge of jealousy wash over him when he saw Courtney kiss Jax, and in that moment, when he felt the jealousy course through his body, he knew that he was in big trouble.

**Two updates inthree days. I think that this is one of the fastest updates I have ever done. Well I had a day off from practice today, and I decided that since 'The Pearl' is getting boring, that I would update this story. I will try and update some of my other stories. I have another chapter to 'An Affair to Remember' almost finished.**

**I tried to add a bit more Journey in this chapter, because there was none in the last chapter, and I didn't like the Casper that I had to put in there, but it's important to the story, and there may be a bit more in some of the later chapters. But not a lot, since I love Journey. There will definitely be a lot Journey more in the next chapter, since I can't live without them. So tell me what you think, and if you like it I will update sooner.**

**Leanna R.- I'm so sorry I haven't been able to review you story, I am having problems with my computer and I haven't been able to review to anything lately. I took your advice on taking a break, and ya'll got this chapter. lol**


	4. New Assignment

Chapter 4

Jason walked into Sonny's bar after his meeting with Jax. Sonny had told him to come by immediately after the meeting to tell him what had happened.

He had felt as if he had walked into the Lions Den when he saw Courtney, the girl who all of his thoughts had lingered on for weeks, walk into the room. He knew he was in really big trouble when he felt the surge of jealousy course through his body when he saw Courtney and Jax kiss.

Jason walked in and sat down at the stool closest to the bar.

"Scotch on the Rocks, Sonny." Sonny quickly returned with his order with an eager look on his face. Jason knew he was eager to know the details of what happened in the meeting.

"How did it go?" Sonny asked. Jason knew that Sonny was eager to hear what he was going to say, but he also knew that Sonny didn't want him to have this job. They had been friends ever since Jason moved to Port Charles, and Jason felt as if Sonny was his brother and he knew that Sonny felt the same way.

"It went better than I expected." Jason said as he downed the all of the scotch in one gulp. After it was gone he launched into an full explanation of everything that happened that night.

**FLASHBACK**

_After the girls left Jax turned to face Jason, the smile that was on his face earlier had faded, and he now had a more serious look on his face. _

_"First things first Jason," Jax started, only pausing to glare at him, "you betray me and I will kill you," Jax said fixing Jason with a that would make a lesser man cower in fear, but Jason just glared back at him, and nodded his head. _

_"I don't plan to betray, and you should know something about me and why I'm here," Jason said, still glaring at Jax. _

_"And what would that be," Jax asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice, he turned to look at the other guys with a smirk on his face. _

_"I'm here for the money, not to make friends," Jason told Jax as he stared directly into his eyes._

_"Well that's good because I'm not looking for any."_

**END**

"So that was all that happened at the meeting," Sonny asked with a skeptical look and an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, basically, he told me how his business was run and how things were done, and he told me to meet him at his house tomorrow, to get things straightened out on how my first assignment is going to go, but yes that was pretty much how the meeting went," Jason sighed as he downed another drink that Sonny had gotten him.

"So are you going to go," Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I really need this money, Sonny, or else I'll loose my apartment," Jason said, "besides if I don't show up he will probably have me taken care of," Jason added with a smirk when he saw Sonny frown.

"Ha, Ha, Jason very funny, you shouldn't joke like that, you never know what that man will do, he is crazy." Sonny said as he shook his head, causing Jason to laugh.

**THE NEXT DAY**

As the limo that Jax had sent to pick Jason up with, pulled into the driveway of Jax's mansion, all he could do was stare. The limo had taken him to Jax's house, and the house was larger than the Quartermaine mansion, and that was saying something. Jason had never been in this part of town, and it was a sight to behold.

The house was at least three stories tall. It had a Victorian style to it. It was dark and sort of had a gothic feel. The roof came to sharp points, were little statues sat atop of it. The porch wrapped around the entire house, and an extra building jutted out of the side, that looked like a greenhouse. The house had dark little pillars connecting every floor to the one above it. The roof had a small flat surface with sort of fence that wrapped around it, to where someone could stand on it and not fall. All in all, the house screamed, 'mobster.'

Jason slowly opened the door and walked up to the house, and rang the doorbell. The door was quickly opened by a balding man in his mid fifties. He was wearing a pressed and freshly cleaned tuxedo.

"Right this way Mr. Morgan, Mr. Jax is expecting you." He said as he gestured for Jason to follow him. As Jason was following the man through the house, he tried to take in all of the things he saw.

The outside may have been, gothic, dark, and manly, but the inside had a distinctly female and delicate touch. The walls were crème and beige. There were many mirrors and expensive looking pictures. The fireplace was going and on the mantle, there were many pictures and a vase of fresh calla lilies. Jason's eyes immediately zoomed in on the black and white picture of Courtney. She was wearing a dress that fell to the top of her knees. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves. She was holding something in her hand that Jason couldn't quite make out. She looked as if she was caught off guard, but she still had a gorgeous smile that lit up her face, and the way the sun shown behind her mad it look like she had a angelic glow to her In the small time that Jason had known her, he had never seen her look so beautiful.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of the man clearing his throat.

"He is right in there. He has been expecting you all day." The man said as he pointed to the room that Jax was in. Jason thanked the man and knocked on the door and waited for Jax to call him in.

"Come in," Jax called out with an air of impatience.

"You said you wanted to see me today to sort things out."

"Yes, I was going to give you your first assignment today. Now you seem like a pretty trustworthy guy Jason, and I am going to trust you with something pretty big. Now I am going to be going a way for about two weeks to sort some things out, and I am going to need someone to stay here and look after things for me."

"So where do I come in?"

"I need you to stay here and look after a few things for me, make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I can do that. What all do you need me to look after."

"You know, just keep an eye on things and make sure no funny business is going down."

"Yes, I'll do that. Is that all you need me for?" Jason asked as he stood up to leave.

"What's your rush? You already trying to get away?" Jax asked with a grin and a laugh in his voice.

"No I just don't want to take up your time." Jason said.

"Good answer. I can tell I am going to like you Jason." Jax flashed Jason the first genuine smile he had seen on his face.

"Thanks." Jason said with a tight smile on his face.

"But no, that's not all I need you for," Jax was cut off mid sentence by the door opening, Courtney walked in, and Jason heart stopped for a second and his breath caught in his throat.

"Courtney, what are you doing here? You know you are not supposed to be in here when I am doing business." Jax asked with a tight smile and a small hint of anger in his voice.

Courtney deflected his anger as she said, "Well I saw Jason come in and I just wanted to come say hi." As she said this she was also walking toward him, Jason felt his breath hitch just a bit more as she drew closer to him. Then his discovered there was a god in this world and Jason was thanking him when he felt her soft lips press against his cheek.

'Stop it Morgan. She is your boss's girl. He probably has a gun in one of his desk drawers that he can take you out with if you even look at her like you are remotely interested in her, which you are, so just stop. But her lips feel wonder… STOP!'

Courtney pulled away and Jason almost groaned at the loss of contact and for a second he also thought he saw a look of disappointment flash across her face, but it appeared and left so quickly he thought he must have been imagining it.

"Well its good you decided to come in now because I was about to give Jason a new job." Jax said through gritted teeth and a flame of jealousy in his eyes.

"Well what do I have to do with this?" Courtney asked.

"Well you, my dear, are the job. While I'm gone, Jason, I want you to keep an eye on everything, and guard Courtney."

'I'm so screwed,' was the only thought running through Jason's mind.

**AN.**

**_Oh My God! I realize how long it has been since I last updated, 5 months and 5 days, and if you put that into perspective, in the time since I last updated,my computer has crashed twice,Michael Vaughn from Alias died, there has been a deadly huricane, ALW has been rumoured to be leaving the show, now she is going to have a reoccuring role, Colleen Carlton form Y&R is coming back, Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush have gotten seperated, their characters got back together, I got my braces off, and Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie adopted and baby, and now they are having one._**

**_That is how long it has been since I have last updated this story. I know I am the worst author in the history of and JO online. I am going to be home from school tommorrow so you can flame me about how horrible of an author I am. I cannot say how sorry I am. If you dont review, I will understand. (Please,please,please, review)_**

**_Leanna R.- I am so sorry I wasn't able to review to your last update, I actually wrote a review, but It said I was trying to spam, and I thought I broke so I didn't try again. I loved your update, I love all of your Journey stories, please update soon._**


End file.
